Patent Document 1 is disclosed as a system that transfers power by means of capacitive coupling.
The power transfer system described in Patent Document 1 includes a power transmitting device and a power receiving device. The power transmitting device includes a high-frequency high-voltage generator, a passive electrode, and an active electrode. The power receiving device includes a high-frequency high-voltage load, a passive electrode, and an active electrode.
FIG. 33A illustrates a basic configuration of the power transfer system described in Patent Document 1. FIG. 33B illustrates a basic configuration of another system that transfers power by means of capacitive coupling. The power transmitting device includes a high-frequency high-voltage generator 1, a passive electrode 2, and an active electrode 3. The power receiving device includes a high-frequency high-voltage load 5, a passive electrode 7, and an active electrode 6. The active electrode 3 of the power transmitting device and the active electrode 6 of the power receiving device are placed close to each other with a gap 4 therebetween, so that the two electrodes are capacitively coupled to each other.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-531009